herofandomcom-20200223-history
Adéwalé
Adéwalé was a former slave-turned-pirate from Trinidad who would later become a member of the Assassin Brotherhood. He is the deuteragonist in Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag ''and the main protagonist of ''Freedom Cry. Adéwalé served as Edward Kenway's quartermaster aboard the Jackdaw before eventually assuming the captaincy of his own vessel, the Victoire, and later the Experto Crede in 1735. He briefly set aside his duties as an Assassin in order to aid the Maroon rebellion in Saint Domingue. Personality Born in a life of slavery, Adéwalé was a stern and hardened individual. Unlike his captain, Adéwalé was more serious and less brash, acting as the voice of reason to Edward's grandiose ambitions. Nonetheless, he had a small sense of humor, as shown when he jokingly called the Observatory 'Captain Kenway's folly', due to Edward's selfish actions to seek the precursor site. He was also a humble individual, deciding to have Edward captain the Jackdaw, despite Edward's inexperience as a captain. Though Adéwalé had chosen a life of piracy, he found that when serving under Edward, he lacked the conviction to partake in an industry of dishonest work. After being introduced to the Assassins and the failure of Nassau, Adéwalé was opened up to the wisdom and nobility of the Assassins, and served them dutifully. Due to the harsh treatment he had experienced as a slave, Adéwalé notably spoke out against it and even lost his composure. He was unwilling to cooperate with Edward once he realized he was bartering with Laurens Prins, a known slaver. Moreover, he also warned Edward not to fire at slave ships, worried about the lives below deck and was appalled at how reckless Charles Vane was, who fired blindly at the same. He also gave de Fayet a slow and painful death, when the latter disregarded the slaves as mere animals. Despite having many disagreements with Edward over the latter's selfish actions, Adéwalé nonetheless held the captain in high regard, even towards the end of his life. He managed to convince Edward to turn to the Assassins as a way to amend his mistakes. When confronting Edward's son, Haytham, Adéwalé expressed disappointment in Haytham for becoming a Templar, and likewise mentioned that Edward would feel the same. Equipment and skills : "You have the brand of a slave, the eloquence of a scholar... hands of a sailor... and an Assassin's hood." : ―Bastienne Josèphe, 1735. From his early years as a pirate Adéwalé acquired the skills required to survive aboard a ship, and was trained in terms of swordsmanship where he eventually became a capable swordsman and he was taught how to wieldfirearms. He possessed a high knowledge of seamanship far greater than most others which helped him gain the position of Quartermaster on-board the Jackdaw, ''throughout the passing years he acquired skill in captaincy and proved able to pilot various ships across the Caribbean including the ''Victoire and ''Experto Crede ''with exceptional ease and was capable of fending off against rogue waves and storms. Additionally, Adéwalé proved to be a capable swimmer as he was able to hold his breath for a relatively long period of time, and was capable of fending off against various hostile sea creatures during his underwater explorations. Upon joining the Caribbean Brotherhood his skills increased immensely as he was personally mentored by the legendary Ah Tabai, where he was trained in the methods of stealth, combat, swordsmanship, freerunning,eavesdropping and pickpocketing. He was able to wield a variety of weaponry including Hidden Blades, swords, pistols, throwing knives, axes, muskets, smoke bombs, rope darts and a blowpipe, he proved able to Dual-wieldseveral combinations of these weapons with excellent proficiency. Through his training he grew to become a skilled freerunner as he was able to transverse through cityscapes as well as climb natural elements including branches with relative ease, a skill which managed to retain in his later years. Adéwalé proved to be a highly adept hand-to-hand combatant as he was aided by his heavy muscular build after years of vigorous training he was able to take down multiple opponents in battle with minimal effort, and could also utilize the environment to his advantage. During his time in Saint-Domingue, Adéwalé became accustomed to using a machete and blunderbuss in combat, while he also added firecrackers to his other tools. By 1752, he opted to carry a flintlock pistol and a knife instead.In addition, Adéwalé possessed the extra-sensory ability known as Eagle Vision. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Assassin's Creed Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Pirates Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Vigilante Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Rescuers Category:Lethal Category:Male Category:Egalitarian Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Genius Category:Historical Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:The Hero